The Chipmunks' Girls
by Abigaila Snape
Summary: The chipmunks are falling in love! The problem is the girls are human! But Alvin may have done something right for once! Story is mainly about Simon with Theodore and Alvin in the background, so to speak. Rate m for language and suggestive dialect.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks, any characters from it, or any songs used in this story!! ;_**

Simon and his brothers were not your typical chipmunks. Besides the fact that over the 18 years of their lives they had grown to be about 2 and a half feet tall (Simon was 2foot six inches while Alvin and Theodore were progressively shorter.), they could talk, or sing as the case may be.

The three were pretty famous singers at that. Sold out concerts, albums the whole shebang.

They also attended high school. Simon and Alvin were in their senior year; Simon in Advanced Classes and with high honors, and Alvin in the basic run of the mill classes. The youngest of the trio Theodore was a grade behind them and did pretty well in his classes; though he had top marks in Home Ec.

Due to have Famous, over sized, talking chipmunks in their school it wasn't uncommon for the humans of their high school to start blasting music that had a fitting plot to the happenings of their lives and dance and sing to it to get their point across. It was one of these times that made Simon realize that there was one thing that humans had that he and his brothers couldn't.

Girls.

That some one that was there to greet you when you come home, miss you while your gone, listen when you talk. That one person that made you feel whole.

And it was Simon's luck that the girls of his dreams, was human.

That girl was Abigail Thomson.

She had been in the same grade as Simon from kindergarten but he never really noticed her. Yeah she was his rival in all things Science and she was pretty good at math, but he never Noticed her at first.

Then their freshmen year happened.

Abigail always wore sleeveless tops, sleeveless to the existent that the dress code allowed, and either fit bellbottom jeans or short pleated skirts, also to the dress code of course.

The day she came in wearing a blue baggy turtleneck sweater and baggy jeans is the day that Simon really noticed her. That day it wasn't hard not to, that was the day that the biggest girly-girly whose fury hell-hath-no; Jessica; and the slightly over weight cook-off champion; Nichole; bust in to her house, knocked out Abigail's dad; who had taken to beating her since her mother passed away, and took her to her sister's house. Her sister lived just down the street from the chipmunks.

After that the three were near inseparable and Abigail joined the martial arts club.

From that point on everyone know Abigail. She didn't take anyone's crap and would physically show them but never got caught by a teacher, because the kids that she really hurt were bullies to everyone. It may also have been that Jessica was the most popular girl in school.

Soon Simon was partnered with her in science and the two got along perfectly. They had common interest, and an equal distaste for Alvin; or his personality.

So as Simon walked to school one morning in his senior year, his brothers trailing behind chattering about something they had seen on TV, he noticed that a particular trio sat o the fountain in front of the school.

Abigail was wearing her favorite blue sleeveless turtleneck top, semi-loose dark blue jean shorts that were rolled to just above her knee, she had on a thick purple belt that wasn't thru the belt loops and her usual black work boots and her long brown hair falling over her shoulder. She had her rather tall, for a girl, frame hunched over her ever present laptop. During one of their science projects Simon learned that she had a program on her computer that she was able to tweak songs to play how she wanted, often with out the vocals which Jessica would fill in for.

Nichole was leaning in to look at the screen, today she wore a white short sleeve blouse with a mini-sweater vest over it, as well as a green pleated skirt and green ballet flats and her blond hair pulled up in two high ponytails.

And standing near by and drawing a crowd was Jessica, her out fit of pink and yellow from her signature yellow scarf, formfitting pink blouse, miniskirt and yellow heels.

It was Jessica that started the whole thing, or more like her ex-boyfriend.

"Franklin, I said beat it! I don't like you anymore. You run off to Florida for six months with no phone call, then when you comeback you cheat on me! I don't want you!" Jessica was yelling at the top of her lungs, which was loud.

"Come on baby!"

"Don't you Baby me you backstabbing rat bastard!"

Franklin went to speak again when music started to blare from Abigail's laptop. Jessica smirked and jumped up on the fountain and started to sing.

"Here's the thing

We started out friends

It was cool

But it was all pretend

Yeah, yeah

Since you been gone

You dedicated, you took the time

Wasn't long 'til I called you mine

Yeah, yeah

Since you been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say"

She was dancing around as she sang then Abigail and Nichole joined her both dancing off to the sides of where she was on the fountain.

All: "But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get what I want"

Jess: Since you been gone

How can I put it

All: You put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah

All: Since you been gone

How come I'd never hear you say

Jess and Abi: "I just wanna be with you"?

I guess you never felt that way

All: But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get, I get what I want

Since you been gone

Jess and Nik: You had your chance, you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth

I just can't take it

Again and again and again and again

Girls:(Since you been gone)

Jess: Since you been gone

Girls:(I can breathe for the first time)

Jess: For the first time

Abi: (I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah)

Nik:(Thanks to you)

Jess: Thanks to you

Abi: (Now I get)

Jess: I get what I want

Nik: (I can breathe for the first time)

Jess: For the first time

Abi: (I'm so moving on yeah, yeah)

Jess: Yeah, yeah

Nik: (Thanks to you)

Jess: Thanks to you

Abi: (Now I get)

Jess: I get

Nik: (You should know)

Jess: You should know

Abi: (That I get)

All: I get what I want

Since you been gone

Since you been gone

Since you been gone

When the song ended Abigail and Nichole had their arms crossed leaning their backs together glaring at Franklin around Jessica who had her arms crossed and was leaning back slightly watching him with a smug look on her face.

Franklin took a deep breath before huffing and stalking off.

The girls all bust out laughing and leaning on each other for support and gathered their things to head in the school.

Simon stood rooted to the spot, mouth slightly a gap, staring after Abigail, when one of the boys' friends came up.

"You guys ok?" He waved his hand in front of their faces.

That's when Simon noticed his brothers were staring after the trio of girls as well.

"I think Alvin has a rush on Jessica." Simon smirked.

Alvin glared at him a minute before smirking, "Alright mister, I blew up my science project cause I was drooling over my partner, I admit it. Jessica can sing, dance, and she's hot!"

"I was not drooling!"

Their friend looked at Simon and raised his eyebrow, "You blew up your science project?"

Simon groaned then noticed Theodore was still in a trance.

"Theodore! You ok?"

Theodore shook his head to clear it before yelling, "Did you see that? They were awesome!"

Simon just laughed and steered his little brother toward the school.

All that day Simon was distracted with thoughts of Abigail. And his thoughts were starting to sound like Alvin.

Abigail was smart, funny, she can sing, She can dance, She's Hot. That's were he stopped himself and tried to focus before he turned into his brother.

It didn't help that she was in all of his morning classes, or that when a freshmen boy decided that he was bigger than Theodore so he could push the chipmunk around that she laid the boy out on the floor by throwing her tray Frisbee style, so the teachers couldn't track it to her, and cracking the kid in the face with it.

At the end of the day Simon was walking into the library when Alvin came up to him.

"Hey Simon! Were supposed to be meeting Theodore out front!"

Simon rolled his eyes, "No Alvin you are. I have to get some books for my report."

"But Dave won't let us do anything fun till after diner and we can't eat diner till we're all there!"

"5 minutes Alvin. I swear. Then I'll catch up."

"But.."

He was cut off when a spit ball hit him in the side of the head. He turned to yell at whoever did it but only saw a girl that had big round glasses and her hair pulled up with a purple ribbon that was starting to sag, hunched over partially hidden behind a stack of books with head phones in.

"Simon did you see who did that?"

"No Alvin I didn't, they probably ducked out the other door."

"Right!" Alvin ran out the door to find his attacker while Simon shook his head and walked over to the girl.

"Nice shoot! I didn't even see you move but your lucky Alvin's an idiot."

The girl smiled and took off her glasses, "And way is that dear sweet Simon?"

"Because Abi he should have recognized you, and the straw is sticking out from the books."

Abi looked down and sure enough the straw had rolled when she threw it down on the table. "Well in his defense, he's never seen me with my hair up or my glasses. As a matter of fact other than Jesse and Nikki, you're the only person in this school that has."

Simon smiled, "Well I think I'm honored."

Abi snorted slightly and looked back to her paper.

Simon stretched to see what was on the paper, "So what you working on? If you don't mind me asking."

Abi groaned, threw down her pencil and started rubbing her face, "My English report! I suck at English! The only subject I'm worse at is History!"

"It can't be that bad."

"C- and D."

Simon's eyes went wide, "Or it could be. So would you like some help?"

Abi looked at him skeptically, "What's the catch?"

Simon took a deep breath before taking a big risk, "Be my partner for the talent show?"

"Don't you and your brothers always sing for that?"

"This year were not allowed to be together. Since were already big on the singing together it's cheating."

Abi thought for a minute before sticking out her hand, "Deal."

Simon was thrilled, "would you like to come over tonight and I'll help with your report and plan when we'll meet for other tutor sessions and when we'll meet to practice for the talent show. "

Abi tilted her head slightly, "Would your dad mind any extra mouth for diner?"

"Not at all. Dave tends to be happy when he knows we have friends."

Abi laughed and shook her head while gathering her things.

As the two walked to the Seville house Simon gave her a run down of what to watch for from Alvin.

* * *

"Dave, I'm home. Would you mind an extra for dinner?" Simon motioned for Abi to wait by the door as he went I search of Dave.

"Abi?"

Abi turned toward what appeared to be the living room to see Theodore peeking around the corner.

"Hi, Theo. Simon's gonna help me with my homework."

"Oh, um could I ask you a question?"

"You just did!"

Theodore giggled, "I'm having trouble with this math problem silly."

"Oh let me see."

She walked over to the table and as she was instructing him on how to complete the problem Simon came looking for her followed by Dave. She stood up as they came in.

"Hello, Mr. Seville. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Abigail. Your son was kind enough to offer his services in aid of my English work."

As she spoke she shook Dave's hand.

Dave chuckled, "Please call me Dave. Simon said you needed a bit of help with your work but I have to ask, aren't you the one that helps Theodore with his school work?"

Abi laughed, "Just in math Mr. Seville… err… Dave."

"Well then I hope you like lasagna."

"Goodness you know how to make enough to feed this bottomless pit." She patted Theodore on his head and smiled down at him.

"I have for years now. You guys go ahead and work on your homework. I'll let you know when dinners ready."

Abi nodded as he walked away then turned to Simon, "I just need to call my sister real fast and tell her not to wait up, k?"

* * *

They had gotten through about half of her easy before Dave called that diner was ready. That's when Alvin realized she was there.

"What is that doing her?"

"Alvin! Be nice to the guest!" Dave yelled as he set the food on the table.

Simon showed her to the chair between him and Theodore and pulled out the chair for her.

Dave noticed but didn't say anything. He did however comment when Theodore offered her the bread before getting his own.

"Theodore are you felling ok?"

Abi laughed as Theodore blushed, "its ok Dave. It's what he does when he wants information."

Dave raised an eyebrow as he plated his food, "About what?"

Theodore mumbled into his glass of milk.

Then Alvin cut in, "What Theodore's trying to say is Nichole! Cause he likes her."

Dave glared at Alvin when Theodore blushed more, "Alvin!"

"What it's true!"

"Alvin!"

"Well he always stares at her, and he always bugs the she-hulk over there about her and…"

He was interrupted by Dave and Simon, "ALLLLLLVVVVVIIIIIIIN!"

Abi nearly fell out of her chair laughing.

* * *

Later that evening, after Dave had overlooked Alvin's many accidents at dinner, all caused by Abi, Abi was saying by to Theodore when he motioned for her to take a piece of paper that he was trying to hide from the others, and he mouthed "later." Abi nodded and stuck it in her pocket as Dave walked up with a paper plate wrapped in foil.

"For your sister."

Abi smiled, "Thanks, I'm sure she'll scarf it." Over the course of the night Dave had tricked her into dropping her formal talk.

"Hope to see you again soon."

"You to, Mr. Seville." She then ran out the door jumping the steps and stopping at the gate when Simon yelled after her.

When he caught up he held up a book she had forgotten, "You left this. But I'm not going it back yet."

"Oh?"

"You'll get it back when we get to your house."

"Oh! An escort. So what are you going to do if we get jumped my valiant hero."

"Uh… Chew their leg off? Chipmunks have really sharp teeth."

Abi laughed and started towards her house.

* * *

After Simon left her at her door she opened the note from Theodore which read simple, "Simon likes you too."

Abi smiled and mumbled to herself, "All the good guys had to be of a different species."

* * *

When Simon returned home he walked up to his room to find Theodore trying to pull Alvin away from Simon's lab chemicals. Alvin was currently trying to mix two brightly colored foaming liquids.

"Alvin, No!"

Then the chemicals touched, and exploded blowing out the windows and throwing all three boys into the wall knocking them unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: SO! what do you think! I thinks i've been tweaking this al night so make it worth while and reveiw please!!**

**Also did the description of the girls sound familiar?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own the chipmunks!!**

Simon woke up to any annoying beeping. When he reached to shout off the alarm he found he couldn't move his arm. Then he remembered, Alvin.

He groaned and opened his eyes just to close them again. He's thoughts were right. He had opened his eyes to the obnoxiously bright lights of a hospital room.

After a minute he opened his eyes and reached for his glasses on the table next to his bed.

When he finally got himself sat up he looked around and found that he shared the room with two boys that looked to be about his age.

The boy across from him seemed to be a jock, but not perfect physic, his dirty blonde hair was slightly long and he looked to be unconscious.

The boy next to Simon was awake and staring at his own hands in disbelief. This boy seemed like if he was standing he would be a bit short for his age. He looked like he was slightly over weight but his build showed that he too played sports. The bangs of his light brown hair hung in his eyes and when he looked up at Simon he had to push it back.

Simon smiled at him, "Hello."

The boy's green eyes went big like he was scared. "H-hi."

"I'm Simon."

The boy gave a slight smile, "That's my brothers name! I'm Theodore."

Simon blinked, "Wow that's my little brothers name."

"Yeah well your both the same names as my brothers. Which is why I'm gonna say the same I would to them. SHUT UP!"

Theodore looked like he was about to cry, Simon glared at the other boy, "Now that wasn't nice! I don't know who you think you are but…"

The other boy sat up and glared at Simon, "Seriously kid. How many talking Chipmunks are in existents?"

"D-did you say talking chipmunks?"

The boy gave him a look, "Yeah."

Simon's eyes went big, "A-alvin?"

"Uh yeah!"

Simon gulped and looked down at his hands, "That's not possible."

Alvin gave him another look, "Well I have been since birth so…"

"Alvin, look in the mirror."

Alvin slipped out of the bed and pulled the iv over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

His scream was followed by a thud.

"Uh Simon?"

"Yes Theo?"

"How are we human?"

"No idea."

Then Dave and a nurse came running in.

"What happened!" Dave was looking around wildly. The nurse on the other hand wnet straight to the bathroom to get Alvin.

Simon gave a weak smile, "Alvin just realized that we aren't chipmunks anymore. What happened?"

Just then the doctor came in, "Well, good to see you boys are awake," Then the nurse and Dave brought Alvin past, "For the most part. So as to the human thing," He took a deep breath, "WE have no idea."

Simon blinked, "Oh… well… that makes two of us."

Then Theodore piped up, "You mean three of us."

Simon and the doctor laughed and smiled at him, before the doctor spoke again.

"Well for the past three days we've been running test and all we can figure is that the chemicals Alvin mixed did something to your molecular structure."

Simon gasped, "Three days?!"

"Yes, you've been unconscious from the blast. As of right now only the hospital staff and your father knows what happened. We wanted to keep it out of the press till you guys had time to adjust."

Simon nodded and looked at Theodore who looked upset again, "Uh.. thanks. So are we going to have to stay here the whole time or…"

"No no. Now that you boys are awake just a quick check up to make sure that your healthy and then you can go home."

* * *

After some time, and test later the boys and Dave headed home, the second they got home Simon went to the full length mirror on the bathroom door and took a long look at himself.

He was now a good six foot tall, he wasn't built like Alvin but he wasn't Chubby like Theodore. His hair was slightly darker than Theodore's but the cut was shorter, Thou the bangs still hung down in that way that all the "cool" guys at school had. After some thought Simon went back down to and found Dave and Theodore making a list of things the three would need, the hospital staff had gotten them clothes to go home in.

"Uh. Dave?"

Dave looked up from his list, "Yeah Simon."

"When we go for supplies could we stop at the optometrist?"

"Sure thing! Oh and Simon." Dave reached behind him and grabbed a menial envelope and tossed to Simon.

Simon raised an eyebrow.

"You boys are up for going to school Monday right?"

Simon nodded.

"Then I think Miss Thomson would like you to read over that."

Simon's eyes went wide and he ran up to start reading it.

* * *

That night the news went out that the Chipmunks were now human. The medical reports went out and by Sunday night everyone was confused but excepted it. And they wanted to know if the boys would be performing still.

The boys decided to get back into school before they found out if they could still sing. Well Simon and Theodore did, Alvin wanted to sing.

* * *

On Monday Alvin and Simon were introduced to the only class the had together, homeroom, by the principal.

"Now I want everyone to help them out their still adjusting." She the motioned for the boys to come in. Simon came in first.

"Alvin!" almost all the girls in the class yelled.

"That's not Alvin you morons." Abi was slouched in her chair with her knee up and sketch a pad balanced on it.

"Of course it is. He's hot for one and Simon wears glasses." One of the girls in the front looked at Abi like she was nuts.

Then Simon spoke up, "No she's right. How did you know?"

Abi stood up and walked up to him, holding her hand in front of her mouth as if she was holding a pipe, "Elementary dear Simon." She then reached behind him and pulled the Sherlock Holmes book that was sticking out of his backpack.

Simon blushed, "Oh."

Abi smiled and handed the book back to him, "Also that one," She jerked her head at Alvin, "Strutted into the room."

Alvin puffed up his chest and stood up straight, "I do not strut."

Abi snorted and rolled her eyes while walking back to her seat.

The girl that had spoken earlier spoke up again, "Well what happened to his glasses?"

The boy behind her rolled his eyes, "It's called contacts. Idiot."

The girl pouted and turned toward the front.

When the bell rang to go to first period Simon walked over to Abi, "Hey uh thought you might want this."

Abi smiled and took her report, "Thanks, I'll see you in Science, I have to stop at my locker."

Simon smiled and headed out of the room.

As he walked away Abi tilted her head and watched him walk away.

"I saw that."

Abi turned to see Alvin, "Saw what?" She started throwing her sketch things into her bag.

Alvin smirked, "You were checking out Simon's ass."

Abi's head snapped up and she glared at him, "Seville I swear if you…"

Alvin held up his hands in surrender, "Easy Cujo. I won't say anything. But you should. He's liked you for awhile and now that he's human well."

Abi raised an eyebrow, "Why are you?"

"He's my brother and the girl he likes is checking him out. And no matter how much or how many names I call you you're a pretty cool person. Not the type of girl I thought Simon would like but…"

Abi smiled and held out her hand, "Truce?"

Alvin grinned and took her hand, "Truce." He then held out his arm, "Shall I accompany the lady to her locker."

Abi gave him and look and hefted her bag onto her shoulder, "Don't push your luck Seville."

Alvin grinned and grabbed his bag, "Sure thing, she-hulk."

* * *

Meanwhile Theodore was about to learn to deal with things on his own.

Theodore just walked into the bathroom before his first class when he heard a voice he really didn't want to here ever again.

"Hey Seville! Your brother's girl ain't here to protect you this time."

Theodore froze, "the kids right," he thought "and she can't be here all the time. None of them can. I'm big now. I can do this."

"Ahh is little Theodore gona cry."

Theodore took a deep breath drew himself up to his new full height and turned around, "You know what Jencons. Your right. She isn't. And you know what it doesn't matter. I grew up after 5th grade. We're practically adults now. Do you plan on threatening someone in to giving you a job, or do you plan on robbing people for the rest of your life."

When he finished talking he gave Jencons the same glare that Simon gives Alvin when he starts messing with his science projects.

When Theodore had started yelling Jencons eyes went wide and he started backing up, when Theodore got done the other was flat against the wall.

"Holly shit Seville, were did that come from."

At that Theodore deflated slightly, "Uh, what?"

"That was amazing!"

"Er.. well, I j-just thought of how A-abi would have handled it and it sorta came out."

Jencons smiled and held out his hand, "Tell ya what, My mom's having a bonfire for my birthday this weekend. Were going to have a paintball tournament, why don't you come by."

"Oh ok. Sure Jencons." He shook his hand and gave a weak smile.

"Its Michel, my friends call me Mike. Anyone gives you trouble you come get me k."

"K. See ya."

Mike jogged down the hall and Theodore went to class with his head held high.

* * *

Alvin walked in to the gym to see Jessica out in the middle of the court dancing a mix of interpretative and ballet.

When she did a leap and spin, landing perfectly on one foot, swooped her hand down and started to spin Alvin found him self transfix. Until one of his friends hit him I the head with a basket ball. When he looked back up Jessica had walked off to line up with the other girls.

He spun around and wailed the ball back at the other kid, "Damn it, Jake!"

"Carful Alvin or you'll slip in your drool."

Alvin glared at him and stoked off. The entire class Alvin keep missing the ball because he was paying to much attention to Jessica who was on the other team.

* * *

At lunch Theodore and Nikki were fighting to find a table when Jessica ran up and dragged Nikki off.

She looked back with sad eyes and mouthed sorry.

Just then Mike came up beside him.

"Tell her how you feel man."

"I-I can't."

Mike rolled his eyes and motioned for Theodore to follow him to a table near by where his friends all were.

"Listen Theo, just use that fire you showed me this morning and you'll be fine."

"Well… That was just an accident. I can do that normally."

Mike rolled his eyes again, "Tell you what, you got soccer practice tonight?"

"Uh, no."

"Come over my house tonight. I'll teach you how to get that confidence up."

One of mike's friends leaned in, "Come on Theo, You're a rock star and you can't talk to a girl?"

"Uh…"

Mike and his friend looked at each other, "Paintball." They said at the same time.

Theodore had a feeling he had gotten him self into trouble.

* * *

Simon was just walking out of the school when he heard pounding foot steps behind him.

"Simon, Wait up!"

Abi skidded to a halt right beside him, "We're still on for the talent show right?"

Simon smiled, "Yeah, you able to come over and do the planning tonight?"

"Sure! So what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna."

Abi jumped up and punched the air, "Woot!"

* * *

Later that night Abi was curled up on the Seville coach with her laptop on the arm of the couch, Simon had just run up to get his computer when Alvin walked in.

"So…" Abi pushed her glasses up her nose and inclined her head.

"So what?"

Alvin gave her a look.

"Not now Alvin."

"Abi…"

"Alvin leave her alone we're working."

Alvin rolled his eyes at Simon and as he walked out mouthed to Abi, "Soon"

"I'll be the decider of that." She thought to herself.

She smiled as Simon set up his key board and the two of them started going though songs that they could do for the show.

"I think you should sing."

Abi looked at him over her glasses, "In your dreams Seville."

Simon mumbled under his breath, "You have no idea."

"What was that?"

"I said I like the idea."

"Of course you do. It was your idea."

"Come on."

"Uh well… No!"

"Fine we'll just play something."

That's where Theodore came in, "Hi guys!"

When the two looked up and Abi gasped, "Theodore what happened."

Theodore's entire person was covered in colorful spots.

"Mike and the others were teaching me to play paintball."

Simon walked over and pulled at part of Theodore's sweatshirt that had about four different colors mixed.

"I take it you lost."

"Well I did get Mike a couple times."

Than Abi had a thought, "Wait, Mike who?"

"Mike Jencons."

"The same kid that was bullying you last week?"

Theodore smiled, "Yep, he was gonna mess with me again. But I just thought of what you would say to him and said it and now we're friends."

Simon rolled his eyes, "you would."

Abi laughed and shook her head.

* * *

**A/N: So whats the verdict? Reveiw please**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the chipmunks or the song!!**

Several weeks had past since their first school day as humans and the trio was getting into a nice rhythm.

They went to school, Drooled over their individual crushes, walk said crushes home; every other day Abi would come over to practice for the talent show; Theodore would go to Mike's house on the Saturdays that he didn't have soccer, Alvin joined the Baseball team. And they were starting to work on getting back to their singing career; They had taped a new song and sent it out o the radio, it was a hit.

They just hadn't done one thing.

Asked out their girls.

One Saturday Abi was sitting on Simon's bed working on her history paper; Simon was going to check it when she finished; while Simon went down to the garage to set up their things to practice. Abi could play the guitar pretty well but wasn't timing it right.

Her laptop was blasting and she was singing along under her breath as Alvin walked in when he heard her singing he stopped and waited for her to notice him.

"Boom Boom Boom boom

I want you in my room

Let's spend the night together

From now until for ever

Boom Boom … "

When she went to reach for her book she saw him out of the corner of her eye, "Alvin!"

Alvin smirked, "You're pretty good. Why don't you sing for the talent show?"

"Ha.. Simon said the same thing and I think your both crazy!"

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Fine, So did you tell him yet?"

Abi blushed slightly and looked down at her book.

"Oh come on! You're here all the time! You've had perfect opportunities!"

"Alvin! I haven't seen you and Jess go on any dates!"

Alvin hesitated.

Abi smirked, "Ha I knew it! Tell you what I'll tell him if you ask her out."

Alvin thought about it for a minute, "Fine deal."

Just as they shook hands Simon walked in and eyed them, "You two ok? You're in the same room and not fighting!"

Abi laughed and closed up her stuff, "Nope alls fine! We all set down stairs?"

Simon nodded and waved for her to go first, still watching Alvin for any trickery.

* * *

Meanwhile with Theodore.

Theo and Mike were in Mike's yard in an all out battle of paintball.

Over the weeks Theodore had come to be just as good as Mike.

Unfortunately when Theodore Peaked out of his hiding spot to shot at Mike he saw Nikki standing along the fence with Mike's other friends watching them.

And he hesitated just long enough for Mike to nail him in the side of the head.

The surprise of the attack made Theodore fall over. The second he hit the ground Nikki ran over.

"Theo, you ok?"

He sat up and shock his head to clear it. "Yeah I'm fine."

He pulled off his helmet as Mike came up. "Theo, dude you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah! You hit me while I was distracted. You just caught me off guard. That's all."

Nikki tilted her head to the side, "Distracted, what could have distracted you?"

Theodore bit his lip and looked at mike over her shoulder, who mouthed, "Tell Her!"

Theodore took a deep breath and mumbled, "You"

Nikki blinked and then blushed, "Theo, I don't think I heard you right."

Theodore took another breath and looked up at her from wear he sat, "Nikki, w-would you," He bit his lip a minute before rushing out, "Wouldyougooutwithme?"

Nikki blinked again as mike slapped himself in the face.

"Uh.. What was that?"

Theodore looked her right in the eye, "Would you go out with me?"

Nikki smiled and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek, "Well it's about time!"

Theodore blinked then glared at Mike.

Mike held his hands up, "I didn't tell 'er"

Nikki laughed and shook her head, "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Theodore laughed and let mike help him up.

The rest of the day was spent teaching paintball to Nikki.

* * *

That night Theodore came running through the door, "Alvin! Simon! You won't guess what happened!"

His brothers looked up from the video game they had been playing since Abi had left.

Alvin raised an eyebrow, "Probably not but I bet your gonna tell us."

Theodore started jumping up and down, "I'm going out with Nikki!"

The other two boys dropped their controllers, "What!"

"I was in a battle with Mike and I saw Nikki and hesitated and mike shot me and Nikki ran over to see if I was alright and when I said she was the one that distracted me, I asked her out and she said YES!"

Alvin groaned, "Its not fair my little brother gets a date before I do!" He put his head in his hands.

Theodore bit his lip, "Then I probably shouldn't tell you the best part."

Simon jumped up, "Oh no if it's the best part you have to tell us!"

Theodore looked at Alvin for a second before stating, "Well… I walked her homw and when we got to her door she turned to me and said night and I said good night and she started to go inside but then turned around and kissed me then ran in side!"

By the end he was nearly shouting in excitement.

Dave walked in looking between the boys, "Did I miss something?"

Alvin mumbled into his hands, "Yeah my life had ended!"

Dave raised an eyebrow and looked to Simon who replied, "I believe the end of his life, measly as it may be, is in reference to the fact that Theodore has a girl friend and he doesn't"

Dave smiled at his youngest son, "Final asked her did you!"

Theodore shook his head up and down vigorously.

Dave laughed and shook his head while walking away.

Alvin looked up and glared at Simon, "My life is not measly!"

"Wow you are slow!"

Alvin growled and threw his controller at him, which missed.

Simon picked it up and sat it on the table, "You better hurry before Jessica finds out that you were out done by your little brother."

Alvin glared at him, "Yeah well you spend nearly every day with the girl you like and you can't even ask her on a date."

"She doesn't like me like that Alvin so drop it!"

"Yes she does that's why she always blushing around you anymore!"

As soon as he said it he clamped his hands over his mouth.

Simon blinked, "That's what you guys were talking about?"

Alvin sighed and nodded his head, "I told her that if I asked out Jessica that she had to tell you how she felt."

Simon sat down in a type of trance and stayed there until Dave forced him to go to bed.

* * *

The next day Simon decided that instead of wait on Alvin he was going to tell her first.

When he got to home room she wasn't there, and she didn't show for the rest of the day either.

When he got home he called her house and got the machine, "Hello you've reached Veonica ("And Abigail" shouted abi in the background) we are not in town for the next week are aunt has just passed away and we will be attending the services. Leave a message and we will contact you as soon as we return."

"A whole week! But then the talent shows next weekend! I wanted to ask her before then…" Then Simon stopped and literally slapped himself. "Her aunt died you twit its no reason to be upset about not being able to ask her."

Little did he know his little self talk had an audience, "This gives me an idea!" Alvin's face lit up and he ran up stairs and got on Simons computer and sent a message to Abi saying that he had asked out Jess and the ball was in her court. He then ran down stairs.

"Dave I'm running out real fast I'll be right back!"

With out even waiting for a response Alvin ran out the door and down the street, running over what Abi had said in his head. "Three streets down, turn left, two roads down, turn right, fourth house on the left."

He banged on the door and sighed when the one to answer was Jessica, "jessica I have to ask you something." He huffed out.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Will… Will you… Will you go with me to the talent show? Cause there's this dance after and I wanted to go with you."

Jess smiled, "You mean like a date?"

Alvin closed his eyes and gulped while nodding his head.

Jess laughed and leaned forward kissing him on the nose, "K"

Alvin started jumping up and down, "Yes yes yes!" Then he sobered up, "Oh and just so you know I told abi that if I asked you out she had to tell Simon how she felt."

Jess smirked, "I know."

Alvin blinked, "You knew?"

Jess smiled and patted his arm, "Abs shares everything with either me or Nikki and Nikki can't hide anything from me!"

Alvin laughed, "Right. I'll keep that in mind. Well I gotta go see you in school!" and with that he ran home with a smile on his face.

* * *

That night Simon got an email with a document attached, the email read, "Simon, I just found a better song for the Talent Show! I promise I'll be there and know my part! Your parts attached, See you in a week!! AbI!! ; "

Simon opened the attachment to find sheet music for the piano and only the piano, no name, no other instruments, no words. Just the piano.

Simon shrugged, he trusted her judgment, and after playing through it once he really wanted to find out what the song was.

* * *

A week later, Simon was jittery, he knew his part, he had preformed in front of a lot more people than this but he just couldn't shake away his nerves. He hadn't figure out what the song was and hadn't heard from Abi since the Email.

The worse part was they were up in two minutes and she wasn't here!

Theodore and the girls sat in the audience and were getting anxious, Abi wasn't here and Alvin has disappeared.

Simon was pacing when Alvin came up, "Abi's here. Set up your piano she'll be out in a minute."

Simon nodded and fixed his tie, they had agreed on formal wear for this weeks ago. Simon was in a full suite, his shirt was the same blue as the sweater he used to wear and his tie and suit were black.

When curtain dropped signaling his time to set up he and the stage help pushed out the piano and as the curtain started up Abi still wasn't there!

"Alvin I can't do this!"

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Its to late he's gonna start playing any second! Do you want to leave him looking like a fool out there by himself."

Abi took a breath and shook her head, then turned as the music started to play and the spot light went to the spot right in front of her.

She stepped out just as her part started.

"Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream

Cinderella theme

Crazy as it seems

Always knew that deep inside that there would come a day

When I would have to way

Make so many mistakes

I couldn't comprehend

As I watched it unfold

This classic story told I left it in the cold"

As she walked to her place in front of the piano she looked up at Simon, who felt like he was luck he didn't hesitate when he saw her let alone heard her start singing. She was wearing a dress that wrapped around her neck and left her arms and back bear and came to just below her knee, its color was a perfect match for Simon's shirt and her hair pulled up in a purple ribbon.

"Walking through an open door that led me back to you

Each one unlocking more of the truth

I finally stopped tripping on my youth

I finally got lost inside of you

I finally know that I needed to grow

And finally my maze has been solved"

As she started the chorus she turned to the audience with her eyes closed, and slowly open them, locking eyes with Alvin who gave her a thumbs up.

"chorus

Finally

Now my destiny can begin

Though it will have a different set

Something strange and new is happening

Finally

Now my life doesn't seem so bad

Its the best that I've ever had

Give my love to him finally

MMMMMMMM

I remember the beginning you already knew

I acted like a fool

Just trying to be cool

Fronting like it didn't matter

I just ran away

On another face

Was lost in my own space

Found what its like to hurt selfishly

Scared to give of me

Afraid to just believe

I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place

Stumbled through the nets that I have made

Finally got out of my own way

I've Finally started living for today

I finally know that I needed to grow

And finally know that"

As she started the Chorus again She heard Simon singing it under his breath but he changed the him to her.

"chorus

Finally

Now my destiny can begin

Though we will have a different set

Something strange and new is happening

Finally

Now my life doesn't seem so bad

Its the best that I've ever had

Gave my love to him Finally"

Abi smiled and stood a little taller.

"MMMMMMMM

Finally, Finally

Finally

Now my destiny can begin

Though it will have a different set

Something beautiful is happening, happening

Finally

Now my life doesn't seem so bad

Give my love to him finally"

By this point all nerves were gone and she finished strong.

"Ohhhhhhh, Finally, Finally, finally"

When she finished the crowd jumped to its feet clapping. Simon came up next to her and took her hand kissing the back of it and they turned to the crowd and bowed low.

As they headed back stage Alvin ran up and grabbed her around the waist spinning her in the air. "That was awesome!"

Abi laughed and shook her head as he put her down and the girls stepped up and hugged her.

"You were great." Exclaimed Jessica

Nikki rolled her eyes and looked to Simon, "You both were."

Simon smiled and nodded then looked to Abi, "Abigail can I talk to you for a sec."

Abi nodded, "Sure." As they walked out of ear shot the heard Alvin say, "One!"

Simon rolled his eyes and turned to Abi, "Abi, I was wondering if you would…" he paused and looked down.

Abi tilted her head down and to the side slightly so she could see his face, "Simon?"

When he looked up she leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips.

After the initial shock Simon started to kiss her back, He felt like they could stay like that forever until Alvin started to cat call and Nikki started to wolf whistle.

Abi was blushing when they stepped back, "You were saying?"

Simon laughed, "Would you accompany me to the dance m'lady?" He held out his arm.

Abi smiled and linked her arm with his, "I'd be honored."

* * *

**A/N: now i have to ask if anyone is reading this because noone is reveiwingSob**

**starts to grovel Please! Please! Reveiw! Please!**


End file.
